


life is unexpected

by Kingscunt



Series: snippets from our beautiful messed up lives [5]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Harry Hart Lives, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 07:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingscunt/pseuds/Kingscunt
Summary: Life isn’t always the way you plan it to be.





	life is unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> a small ficlet that i wrote at 5am lol enjoy
> 
> agentpercivals.tumblr.com

Life isn’t always the way you plan it to be.

You can plan as meticulously as ever, you can make a plan so foolproof that it’s almost guaranteed to work - but nothing is ever set in stone. These unexpected times in life can be good, they can be absolutely soul-crushing.

As a Kingsman agent, you know that. You expect, you accept the unexpected. 

Most of the time.

The night James dies, Alastair swears that a part of him dies there and then. Not five minutes before James died, he’d sent one text - ‘Home tomorrow. Love you. Xo’. The night he’s called in unexpectedly, Alastair assumes that maybe James had fucked up on a mission, worst case scenario, he’d been injured.

He would never of expected to hear ‘Lancelot is dead’. Never, not in a million years. Of course, Alastair doesn’t let on the pain he feels, and he carries on with his life at work almost fine. He leaves his emotional breakdowns for when he’s home alone, wondering why life is so cruel, why it seems that the odds are so against him.

Because life can be cruel. Alastair learnt that first hand when he found out that his husband had been brutally sliced in half by those bastards. He knows it’s cruel, he’s experienced it first-hand.

And so has Eggsy. As soon as he arrives back at HQ, after saving the world from Valentine’s clutches, he breaks down at the round table, drinking himself silly. Harry was gone. Harry was gone and there was nothing he could do about it. Hell, he saw the man get shot in the fucking head, there’s no coming back from that. When Alastair walks into the round table to find Eggsy in a complete mess, he holds him the whole night.

They talk of their loved ones, they cry, they get absolutely slaughtered. They know that life doesn’t always go to plan. Their plan of growing old with the person they loved had been completely shattered. They both find comfort in each other, as they know how it feels, they know how raw that pain is.

Life goes on. The pair aren’t particularly close, by any means. Eggsy is far too busy and Alastair tends to keep himself a closed book. But there’s the mutual understanding, the look each other give that shows they understand the other’s pain.

But for some people, the unexpected isn’t necessarily a bad thing. In fact, it can be the most beautiful thing in the world. Eggsy never expected to see Harry again. Of course he wouldn’t, who survives being shot in the head? His body was never found, probably cremated by Valentine. Oh, how wrong Eggsy is - the pure shock and amazement to see Harry standing in front of him as he walks into the meeting room is nearly enough to make him pass out. He runs into Harry’s arms as Harry pulls him into a passionate kiss - the man had survived, something Eggsy would never have dreamed of. It’s the best feeling in the world.

Alastair watches, the sinking feeling in his chest almost too much. He’s happy for Eggsy, ecstatic, even. Watching the younger man cry his heart out about a ‘deceased’ loved one? Nobody should have to go through that. But he can’t help feeling jealous, broken. Why wasn’t it James? 

Well, Alastair had come to expect the unexpected. So he waits.

And he waits.

And he waits, for so long, hoping that maybe he’ll have the same second chance as Eggsy did. That one day he will wake up to James standing at his front door, or walk into the HQ to find James alive. Or maybe even bump into James while on mission, to find him leading a completely new life.

He waits, for so long. He waits for the rest of his life.

But he never gets that second chance.


End file.
